Conventionally, lubricating oil temperature control devices are known, which are configured to heat or cool lubricating oil in an internal combustion engine.
Such lubricating oil temperature control devices are configured to decrease quickly the temperature of the lubricating oil to an appropriate temperature so as to obtain a cooling effect of the internal combustion engine, and further configured to increase quickly the temperature of the lubricating oil to an appropriate temperature so as to reduce a period of time for warming up the internal combustion engine (for example, see Patent Document 1).